


Warmth and Longing

by TarotTigerr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Animalistic, F/F, Fingering, Strap-Ons, beau takes the strap, beauyasha - Freeform, they “take watch”, yashas strap is big I know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotTigerr/pseuds/TarotTigerr
Summary: Yasha is being very primal and protective over Beau after she almost loses her in battle. Even to the point where she’s growling at M9 members who get too close to her. Everyone goes to sleep and Beau and Yasha take watch....kind of.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Warmth and Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This was just gonna be a nsfw prompt I threw into a BY server but then I got carried away uhhhhh I hope you guys like it ? I kind of suck at writing and lesbian horny energy is the only thing that I can write about sksksks

The silence draped the surrounding area for what felt like centuries, for Beau at least. Her and Yasha had been getting closer recently. But today in particular, Yasha was being extremely protective of her. Beau didn’t mind, but it wasn’t some thing she had never really experienced with the barbarian. Yasha staying very close to her. Touching her back and her arms idly, and even baring her fangs at the other members of the Nein who got too close to her. 

Beau swallowed hard and figured she could attempt to break the silence. 

“Hey Yasha... thanks for uh... always healing me when I get fucked up. I’m sorr-“

“Don’t.” Yasha bluntly cut her off. “You don’t have to apologize to me, Beau.”

Beau released a breath and tried to squat down next to her. “Okay. I, uh, appreciate it.”

“Beau... I’ve been. Feeling very. Strongly about you.”

“What do you mean?” Beau cocked her head inquisitively. It wasn’t like Yasha to be so open about her feelings. 

“I just. Thought I would lose you today. Everytime you fall, I just...” Yasha clawed into the dirt in the ground. 

“It’s okay Yash. I’m okay!”

“No, you don’t understand. When I see you... I. I feel...” Yasha paused, unable to find the right words. 

She continues. “I feel for you the same way I felt for Zuala. The same way I FEEL for Zuala.” 

Beau’s face flushes. “Um...” her mind races for the right words, but they’re hard to say. Beau is great with analysis. She’s great with writing fact upon fact eloquently. She’s not good with feelings. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Yasha quietly mumbles.

“No! No, Yasha. I. I honestly feel the same way about you. I feel so bad being a burden to you. I want to make it up to you. So badly.”

“You don’t have to ‘make it up to me,’ Beauregard.”

“You just... you always save my ass and I can’t do the same for you.”

“You have done the same, and more for me Beau. You, and this entire group... but. You. You made me realize that... I can love again.”

“I love you too, Yasha.” 

Yasha’s eyes widen, and she can feel the heat rush into her face. “Beau...”

Yasha gets closer to Beau and kisses her. The only sound in the quiet of the night is the shifting of leaves beneath Yasha’s body as she pushes closer to Beau. Beau deepens the kiss, moaning softly into Yasha’s lips, and Yasha pulls away. 

“Beau... I want to make you my mate. Is that okay?” 

Beau feels dizzy. This is incredible. Of course it’s fuckin okay. Hell yeah, it’s fucking okay. 

“Yeah.” Is all Beau manages to say. 

Yasha pulls Beau very close to her, onto her lap, and starts biting at Beau’s neck. Beau can feel her grinding her strap against her. Yasha is desperate to feel Beau. Her hands trace her exposed skin and tease the band of her pants. Beau’s breathing becomes ragged, as she tries to stay quiet. But Yasha’s body engulfs her. She can feel nothing but the large mass rubbing against her, and Yasha’s mouth on her neck. 

“Yasha, please. Fucking touch me.” 

Yasha snarls and bites harder into Beau’s neck. 

“I’m going to claim you, Beauregard.” Yasha growls deeply. Her hot breath brushes against the monk’s neck, raising her hairs. 

The barbarian nudges her hands into Beau’s pants, and purposefully strokes Beau’s folds with two fingers. She continues to make broad strokes and occasionally spreads her lips apart. Yasha snarls playfully into Beau’s neck, and pushes her onto her knees. The barbarian claws at her sides, positioning herself over the smaller woman. Beau can only feel the heat of Yasha’s body, and the constant throbbing of her core. 

“Do it. Make me yours.” Beau pants. 

Yasha rips Beau’s pants and small clothes off easily, and slides herself inside of the monk. She releases a rumbling sigh of relief as she begins to slowly thrust herself deep inside the woman below her. 

“Oh Beau...” she growls deeply into her ear. She grips Beau’s hips and presses the full length of her strap into her, and Beau whines pitifully. Beau can barely catch her breath. The feeling of pleasure and pain is too much - and she can only manage to let small moans escape from her mouth. The warmth of Yasha against her, and the rhythm of the barbarian thrusting inside and out of her body are overwhelming. 

“Beau.. are you trembling?” Yasha gently trails her fingertips against her lover’s skin. She slowly pulls herself out of the girl, almost entirely, and glances down to admire Beau’s shivering thighs. 

“You are so beautiful Beauregard.” Yasha whispers hotly into Beau’s ear, before positioning herself over the monk again, and pushing herself inside of Beau entirely. Beau gasps and shudders under the larger woman, scrambling a little before supporting herself by gripping Yasha’s arm. Her body feels hot waves of pleasure as she collapses underneath Yasha, who gently embraces the other woman in her arms while still inside of her. 

“You did so good Beau. You took it all so well...” she softly murmurs into her ear. Beau mumbles something into the barbarian’s chest - something affectionate she probably didn’t want anyone to hear. Yasha smiles gently at the sound of Beau’s voice alone, and the two finally let sleep find them.


End file.
